robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Graduation Exercises
Graduation Exercises '''is the thirty-seventh and the eleventh episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 2. Plot Slipstream and Jetstorm try to prove that they can work effectively without Drift, but accidentally endanger their teacher. Synopsis The stealth team drives along a highway towards one of Windblade's supply caches, which she's detected has been interfered with. They arrive at a disused naval yard, and as they head in, Drift deploys Slipstream and Jetstorm. Though not much appears to be damaged, they move further in, and Drift's Mini-Cons ask their master if they've studied enough to be able to work by themselves. As the Autobots enter a building, they're unaware that they're being watched from afar by the Decepticon Stockade who is hoping to gain access to the cache. As they reach the door to the cache, Sideswipe thinks the security is down and tries to take point, only to be knocked on his tailpipe by the still-active force field. Windblade points out that the force field is invisible thanks to lightbenders, and observes that the force field has taken some damage though it hasn't been breached. After opening the cache to make sure everything's in place, they're preparing to close it all up again when a small army of Mini-Cons crashes their party. Though individually the Mini-Cons aren't much, they have the strength of numbers. Optimus orders Drift to try and seal the cache, but the master's students disregard his order to return to him, and when he spots the Mini-Cons setting up a large weapon, he throws the pair out of the way, taking a hit to the leg. Stockade orders his troops to press the advantage, but with some help from Windblade's fans, Drift succeeds in locking himself in the cache. The others attempt to retreat, and after being hit with grenades, Optimus and Windblade are unable to escape the building. Sideswipe, Slipstream and Jetstorm get out, but pursued by Mini-Cons, are forced to take shelter in an empty armory. Optimus and Windblade likewise seal themselves in a bunker. Stockade makes a public address, demanding the Autobots give him access to the cache in return for their lives. Optimus contacts the others for a situation report. With Drift injured and everyone effectively trapped, Optimus contacts the scrapyard, however Fixit is unable to contact Bumblebee's team. He's able to fill them in on Stockade, however. Optimus has Drift make his own public address, informing Stockade that he has a doomsday device that will destroy Earth unless Stockade leaves. Stockade doesn't buy it and orders his troops to scan the cache, just in case. Drift's Mini-Cons reveal to Sideswipe that they ignored their master's order to undeploy, and they blame themselves for Drift's injured state. After Sideswipe points out they technically don't have to stay with Drift, the two Mini-Cons have an idea. Sideswipe's soon surrendering, however this is just a bluff — he, Jetstorm, and Slipstream swiftly take out the team tasked with capturing him. Stockade is still trying to contact the team when his troops report the results of the scan. With Drift's bluff exposed, Stockade and his Mini-Cons open fire on the cache entrance. Meanwhile Sideswipe reaches the bunker and starts helping get Optimus and Windblade out. Stockade's forces manage to breach the cache, and though Jetstorm and Slipstream attempt to hold them off, several get through. Fortunately Drift has the cache's weaponry at his disposal and joins in the fighting, even in his injured state. Optimus and Windblade are finally free of the bunker, and with Sideswipe, they reinforce Drift and his Mini-Cons. Optimus and Stockade face off while the others deal with the Mini-Con army, and soon the Decepticons lie in disarray. Sideswipe manages to take out Stockade by firing Drift's Mini-Cons at him. Drift admits that his Mini-Cons performed admirably and their education is complete, however the pair insist on remaining as Drift's students. Grimlock arrives through the GroundBridge in time to carry Drift back for repairs, and Optimus announces it's time they all returned the scrapyard. Featured Characters Autobots * Optimus Prime * Sideswipe * Drift * Windblade * Slipstream * Jetstorm * Fixit * Grimlock Decepticons * Stockade * Major Mayhems Quotes '''Slipstream: Master Drift, Jetstorm was wondering- Jetstorm: We were wondering! Slipstream: We were wondering, respectfully, if you've felt that we have progressed enough in our studies to perhaps begin making tactical decisions for ourselves. Jetstorm: We have fought many Decepticons. We feel we are ready. Sideswipe: Yeah, Drift! Little guys can't spend their whole lives at the end of your leash. Drift: My students will complete their training when I'' decide. And when I make that decision, I will not require assistance. : —The Mini-Cons make their pitch, and Drift tells Sideswipe where to stick it "Whatever security you put up doesn't look like its still here, Windy. I'll take the point in case some- AUGH!" ''blown back by force field "Oh, thank you for taking the point, Sideswipe!" chuckles : —'Sideswipe' is receiving no sympathy from Jetstorm "You think I'm gonna let your army flank up? What am I, some wet behind the gears corporal!?" : —'Stockade', about to show that he is not some wet behind the gears corporal "You may consider your nonexistent options! Do not take long!" : —Never say that Stockade isn't a fair negotiator "Prepare to be defeated by your better, Optimus Prime!" "Prepare to be deeply disappointed, Stockade." : —'Stockade' and Optimus exchange some smack talk Trivia * It is revealed that Jetstorm and Slipstream can launch themselves from any Cybertronian that lets them, with Sideswipe shown to launch the two from his own arms several times throughout the episode. * This episode was initially listed in some places as being titled "Outstanding". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes